Un jour au service de la justice
by Yeliria
Summary: Oliver et les membres de la ligue devront-t-ils affronter la perte de l'un des leur? Pourront-t-ils arreter Lex?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : _ Les persos de SV ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Résumé :_ Les membres de la ligue devront-t-ils affronter la perte de l'un des leur ? Pourront-t-ils arrêter Lex ?

_Note de l'auteur :_ Comme il y a peu de Chlollie en français j'ai repris l'une de mes ancienne fic et je l'ai transformé.

******

_Un jour au service de la justice._

Malgré sa patrouille nocturne, Oliver se réveilla à l'aube. Il était un lève tôt, même un dimanche comme celui-ci, c'était une habitude. Faisant appel à toute la souplesse dont il était capable, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Chloé, veillant à ne pas la réveiller et, après avoir posé un doux baiser sur son front qui la fit sourire dans son sommeil, il se faufila hors du lit. Il entrouvrit silencieusement les lamelles du store pour laisser les premiers rayons du soleil s'infiltrer dans leur chambre puis il prit place dans le fauteuil au pied du lit. C'est d'ici qu'il aimait guetter le réveil de son acolyte. Taquinée par l'éclat de l'astre elle se retourna, faisant glisser un peu plus le drap sur sa nudité. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur ce corps que la lumière embrassait et qui éveillait en lui tant de désir. Il avait tellement envie d'elle. Il n'en était jamais rassasié et il ne le serait jamais.

Elle était sa compagne et confidente depuis plus d'un an et jamais une femme n'avait eu un tel pouvoir sur lui. Leur rencontre à la ferme avait été un coup de foudre pour lui et il avait su à cet instant qu'il serait perdu. Elle avait littéralement capturé son cœur. Il avait tenté de faire taire ses sentiments dans les bras d'autres femmes et notamment dans ceux de sa cousine, Lois, qu'il avait cru sincèrement aimer durant un temps, avant de se rendre compte qu'aucune autre, malgré les tentatives de séduction élaborée, ne pourrait jamais la concurrencer. Chaque nuit avec elle était un nouveau voyage.

Ils avaient choisi d'un commun accord de taire leur relation aux yeux du monde par mesure de sécurité. L'aide que Chloé fournissait à la ligue par le biais de la fondation ISIS ou son rôle de Tour de Guet l'exposait déjà suffisamment sans prendre le risque que quelqu'un puisse faire un quelconque rapprochement avec le milliardaire Oliver Queen. C'était une ligne difficile à tenir tant Oliver désirait montrer au monde la femme qui le rendait heureux mais il n'aurait pas pu supporter qu'on s'attaque à Chloé pour l'affaiblir.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le froissement des draps et reporta son entière attention sur sa compagne. Toujours dans les bras de Morphée Chloé s'était décalé au milieu du lit à la recherche de la chaleur de son amant. Oliver ne put réprimer un sourire à l'idée que même dans son sommeil il lui manquait. Le drap qui jusqu'à maintenant couvrait encore les jambes de la jeune femme se retrouva totalement à terre. Il le ramassa et, le plus délicatement possible, le repositionna sur sa maitresse. Il ne put empêcher ses doigts de courir le long de son épaule. Il s'écarta légèrement lorsque Chloé émit un léger soupire avant de glisser jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer un tendre « Je t'aime ». Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme aux paupières toujours closes.

« Moi aussi. » répondit-elle d'une voix endormie qui fit sourire Oliver.

Elle s'étira tel un chat après une longue sieste et ouvrit finalement les yeux pour rencontrer le regard brun de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il posa ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes en écartant une mèche de cheveux qui était venu glisser sur sa joue puis grimpa sur le lit, prenant place à ses cotés. Chloé se cala contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse en caressant machinalement son ventre dénudé.

« Hey ! »

« Bonjour mon amour. Bien dormi ? »

« Oui et toi ? Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? »

Oliver regarda furtivement le réveil posé sur la table de nuit.

« Un petit moment oui. » Une demi-heure, pensa-t-il.

« Comment c'est passé ta sortie nocturne ? »

« Bien. La nuit a été plutôt calme » Il était inutile d'inquiéter sa compagne en lui mentionnant le vol à main armée.

« Alors tu es en pleine forme ? »

Ayant une petite idée de ce qui traversait l'esprit de la jeune femme il acquiesça d'un sourire. Elle se redressa et, passant une main derrière la nuque d'Oliver, elle l'attira pour prendre possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Bien loin de protester à cet élan matinal, Oliver l'a rallongea brusquement sur le dos et s'installa sur elle. Il déporta ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme qui rejeta sa tête en arrière, lui donnant plus d'accès, tandis qu'elle parcourait son dos de subtiles caresses. Il se positionna entre ses jambes et d'un puissant coup de rein, il la fit sienne. Il reprit avidement ses lèvres, chacun étouffant ses gémissements dans la bouche de l'autre. Sentant la délivrance de la jeune femme proche il poussa avec abandon en elle, la rejoignant ainsi dans l'extase. Il retomba pantelant sur la jeune femme et reprit ses lèvres comme un besoin vital. Sans rompre leur baiser il se retira d'elle et s'allongea à ses cotés en la recueillant étroitement dans ses bras. A bout de souffle elle posa sa tête sur le torse d'Oliver qui enfouit son nez dans la chevelure de la jeune femme pour s'imprégner de l'odeur d'amande douce. Les doigts de Chloé traçaient tendrement un chemin imaginaire sur les lignes musclé de sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux à cette sensation, il était heureux, comblé.

La sonnerie du portable de Chloé rompit le silence serein qui s'était abattu dans la pièce. Oliver desserra son emprise pour qu'elle puisse rouler sur le coté et se saisir de son téléphone. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de Clark s'afficher. Si celui-ci prenait le risque de lui téléphoner aussi tôt un dimanche matin ca devait être important.

« Clark ? »

« Salut Chloé. Je suis désolé de te réveiller. »

Chloé jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver qui s'était redressé sur un bras et qui parsemait son épaule de petits baisers.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dormais plus. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Lois a vu un fantôme. »

*********

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Amis lecteurs, que mon histoire vous plaise ou pas, n'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos impressions. Toutes critiques, si elle est constructive, peut m'aider a m'améliorer. Merci de prendre de votre temps pour me suivre.

*****

« Elle a vu quoi ? » demanda Chloé, perplexe en plissant les yeux.

« Lois est restée tard au Planet et en rentrant elle a vu une jeune fille sur la route mais elle semblait » Clark chercha ses mots. « Transparente »

Chloé roula les yeux d'amusement en pensant à sa cousine et à ses déductions parfois hâtives mais sa curiosité fut piquée par les mots de Clark. Et après tout elle avait déjà vu tellement de choses étranges avec les personnes infectées par les météorites qu'elle était prête à croire n'importe quoi.

« Tu es certain que Lois n'était pas simplement fatiguée ? » tenta Chloé, évitant de s'alarmer prématurément « Entre toi et le journal il faut dire que les journées sont longues. »

Clark ne releva pas la touche d'humour dans la voix de son amie. « Je suis sur. Je suis partie à sa recherche et j'ai fini par la retrouver mais elle refuse de me parler. J'ai pensé que peut-être …. » Expliqua-t-il rapidement à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je pouvais la voir et lui parler pour en savoir un peu plus à son sujet ? » termina Chloé, anticipant par habitude la demande de Clark.

« Oui, c'est ca. » Ajouta Clark.

« Ok, tu devrais l'emmener chez Oliver, je te rejoins là bas. » Chloé avait appris à garder un secret mais elle détestait mentir à son meilleur ami. « Oh Clark ? Tu devrais emprunter les transports courants, il est inutile de l'effrayer encore plus en lui faisant faire une visite touristique de la ville en deux minutes. »

Soupirant de soulagement d'avoir pu gagner quelques précieuses minutes, elle rabattit le clapet de son portable avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'Ollie n'eut aucune peine à reconnaitre. Leurs projets pour la journée étaient reportés. Leur engagement pour la justice leur demandait certains sacrifices mais le couple aimait ce qu'il faisait et se pliait à ces conditions sans jamais remettre en cause leur choix de vie. Il posa amoureusement sa main sur la hanche de sa compagne et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Clark a des ennuies ? »

« Lois a vu un fantôme. » Chloé étouffa un éclat de rire alors qu'Oliver haussait un sourcil incrédule avant de poursuivre son explication. « Une jeune fille infectée par les météorite. Clark a réussi à la retrouver mais apparemment il ne pas la bonne technique. Il aimerait que j'essai de lui parler. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. » Elle soupira en se penchant vers les lèvres de son amant pour lui voler un dernier baiser. « Je vais aller prendre une douche. »

La jeune femme se leva, enroulant autour d'elle le drap qui avait abrité leur nuit d'amour d'un geste pudique. Il y a certains jours elle avait encore de la peine à réaliser tout l'amour qui les unissait. Son regard détailla un instant le corps magnifiquement sculpté de son amant, laissé nu sur le lit. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour signaler son contentement.

« Tu apprécies la vue ? »

« Comment faire autrement ? »

Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux. D'un geste habile il bondit du lit et rejoignit la jeune femme. Il l'emprisonna fermement dans ses bras et captura ses lèvres. La gouter, la toucher, l'aimer était devenu un besoin vital et lorsqu'il la sentait frémir sous ses doigts ou ses lèvres, il se sentait vivant et complet. Avant de se laisser envahir à nouveau par l'appel de son corps il s'écarta d'elle et lui donna une claque sur les fesses.

« File Acolyte! Clark ne va pas tarder et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il nous trouve dans une position sans équivoque parce que je n'aurais pas pu me contenir. »

Elle éclata de rire et fit un pas en direction du dressing. Depuis le début de leur relation, Chloé passait quasiment toute ses nuits dans les bras d'Oliver aussi il n'avait pas hésité à lui faire de la place dans ses armoires et la salle de bain pour qu'elle y laisse quelques affaires. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et lui éviter des aller- retour inutile à son appartement avait-t-il argumenté. C'était la meilleure raison qu'il avait trouvé pour la convaincre mais son initiative était plus égoïste. C'était pour lui une manière de la garder à ses cotés et puis il aimait l'odeur d'amandedouce qui emplissait désormais LEUR chambre.

Lorsque Chloé repassa devant Ollie, les bras chargés de vêtements, pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, il ne pu résister à l'envie de la contempler encore. D'un geste adroit il tira sur le pan du drap qui glissa sur la peau satiné de la jeune femme pour venir mourir à ses pieds.

« Ca, ca reste ici ! »

« OLLIE ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard faussement outrée avant de fondre devant le sourire charmeur de son homme. Elle n'y résistait jamais, il le savait. Il avait un arsenal quasi militaire avec des gadgets à faire pâlir James Bond mais son sourire et ses baisers étaient les seules armes capables de faire plier la jeune femme, il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir.

Elle continua son chemin sous le regard carnassier d'Ollie. Son corps entier se mit en alerte devant ses jambes fuselées qui l'éloignait de lui dans un balancement régulier. Il du se faire violence pour ne pas la suivre mais avisant que Clark allait bientôt arriver il descendit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain du rez. Après une douche froide, qui était de circonstance au vu de son état, il reprit son rôle de leader impassible en pénétrant dans la salle de réunion bientôt rejoint par son Acolyte.

Le grincement des portes de l'ascenseur leur annonça l'arrivée de leurs visiteurs. Leur ami kryptonien en sortie le premier suivi de prêt par une jeune fille dont ils estimèrent l'âge à environ 14-15 ans, brune, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Sa démarche mal assurée trahissait la panique qui l'envahissait. Oliver les fit s'installer sur le canapé. La jeune brune se cala et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Salut, je m'appelle Chloé et voici Oliver. Ici tu es en sécurité. »

Chloé s'assit au coté de la jeune femme en gardant une certaine distance afin de ne pas en rajouter à son malaise.

« Quel est ton prénom ? »

« Je m'appelle…Léa. »

« N'aie pas peur Léa. Essai de m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Chloé pu constater que le regard de Léa évitait soigneusement de croiser celui d'Ollie ou de Clark. Comprenant que la présence masculine la bloquerait, Chloé se retourna vers son compagnon et son ami et les pria silencieusement de quitter la pièce. Ils acquiescèrent et, après un dernier regard pour sa compagne Oliver entraina Clark.

Chloé n'avait aucun super pouvoir mais son plus grand don était l'empathie. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui se préoccupaient des autres avant toute chose et ca faisait d'elle un membre à part entière de la ligue. Elle répondait toujours présente et tous avaient une entière confiance en elle. Son cœur n'aurait pu choisir meilleure compagne de vie, Oliver en avait la certitude.

Léa attendit qu'Oliver et Clark disparaissent complètement dans la pièce jouxtant le salon avant de relever un regard encore incertain sur Chloé.

« Nous pouvons t'aider mais tu dois nous faire confiance. » l'encouragea Chloé.

Elle appuya ses dires en posant une main rassurante sur le bras de Léa, celui-ci se dématérialisa. Chloé comprit enfin de quel fantôme parlait Lois. Jugeant qu'il était de toute évidence trop tôt pour établir un contacte physique elle retira. Léa baissa les yeux honteusement.

« C'est à cause de ca qu'ils m'ont emmené. »

« Qui t'a emmené ? » interrogea Chloé

« Je ne les connais pas. Ils étaient trois et ils sont venus me chercher chez moi. Mes parents ont dit que je devais y aller, que je leur faisais peur. »

Chloé ne pu empêcher son cœur de se fendre devant la détresse de la jeune fille mais malgré la situation elle devait obtenir plus amples informations sur ce qui s'était passé.

« Ecoute… Je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi mais nous devons vraiment avoir des réponses si l'on veut pouvoir arrêter ces personnes. Ou t'ont-ils emmené ? » Questionna la jeune femme blonde.

« Dans un bâtiment, ca ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital. Ils m'ont fait des tas d'examens et un homme est venu me dire qu'il avait besoin de mes pouvoirs. »

Redoutant de connaitre à l'avance la réponse Chloé osa tout de même demander à Léa une description de cette homme. La jeune fille lui donna pour seul détail que cet homme était chauve.

« Lex ! » Siffla la jeune femme.

« Il avait l'air gentil au début mais quand j'ai commencé à refuser les examens, il m'a fait enfermer dans une chambre. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir. »

A l'évocation de ses souvenirs Léa éclata en sanglot. Chloé posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui contre toute attente se jeta en larme dans ses bras. La jeune femme la serra et la berça en lui murmurant que tout se passerait bien et qu'ils veilleraient sur elle.

Oliver fit son apparition et Chloé su à son regard qu'il n'avait rien perdu à la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu grâce aux pouvoirs de Clark. Il était furieux après Lex. Une fois de plus il venait de leur prouver qu'il était devenu un monstre. Ollie s'approcha de sa compagne et passa une main dans son dos en prenant garde à ne pas être trop proche de Léa pour ne pas l'effrayer encore. Chloé pouvait sentir le corps de la jeune fille se détendre et il lui semblait que les sanglots n'étaient plus que des vagues reniflements. Il murmura à l'oreille de sa compagne que la chambre d'ami était prête et que Léa devrait se reposer un peu. Il avait raison, qui sait depuis combien de temps Léa n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Elle acquiesça d'un sourire et d'un petit mouvement de tête puis Oliver s'éloigna afin de commencer quelques recherches.

« Léa, tu devrais te reposer un peu. Je vais te montrer la chambre d'accord ? »

La douceur qui transparaissait dans la voix de Chloé semblait mettre parfaitement en confiance Léa. Celle-ci se leva et se laissa guider jusqu'à la salle de bain à l'étage. Le jeune femme fit couler un bain et laissa quelques instants la jeune fille seule, le temps d'aller chercher quelques vêtements propre. Elle les déposa sur le support chauffant.

« Voila. Ce sont des vêtements à moi j'espère qu'ils t'iront. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ca soit je serai à coté. »

Léa lui adressa un maigre sourire empli de gratitude avant que Chloé ne sorte de la pièce. Elle referma la porte de la salle de bain et pu constater qu'Oliver attendait son retour, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il remarqua de suite la culpabilité marquant les traits de la jeune femme. Il l'a connaissait bien et même le sourire qu'elle affichait ne pouvait le tromper. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et glissa son autre main dans la chevelure soyeuse dans sa chevelure. Il l'amena contre lui et embrassa le sommet de sa tète.

« Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable tu le sais ? » Tenta Oliver afin de la rassurer.

« Je sais, mais pourtant je ne cesse de me rappeler le nombre de fois ou j'aurais eu l'occasion de tuer Lex et quand je vois tout le mal qu'il fait j'en viens à regretter.»

Oliver s'écarta légèrement de sa compagne et pencha la tête pour capter son regard embué de larme

« Tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Nous servons la justice et il ne nous appartient pas de décider de qui mérite de vivre ou de mourir. Mais je te promets que Lex va payer pour tout ca. »

Il glissa lentement vers les lèvres que Chloé.

« Ou est Clark ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Il est parti rejoindre Lois. Tu connais ta cousine, elle ne va pas laisser passer une histoire comme celle-ci mais il va essayer de gagner un peu de temps en la lançant sur une autre piste. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Chloé pour se laisser aller à cette étreinte. Elle passa sa main dans la nuque d'Oliver et lui offrit ses lèvres qu'il captura délicatement.

« Je t'aime ». murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, mettant fin à leur baiser.

« Moi aussi » Elle reposa sa tête sur le torse de son amant et se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que notre insouciance matinal date d'il y a un siècle ? »

« Les aléas de la vie de super-héros. »

Il fut soulagé de voir un sourire prendre forme sur les lèvres de Chloé. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la femme qu'il tenait amoureusement dans ses bras et l'a senti tressaillir sous ses lèvres.  
Elle mit fin à leur moment de tendresse en se rappelant que la jeune fille qu'ils hébergeaient devait avoir terminé de prendre son bain.

Oliver descendit les quelques marches pour rejoindre son bureau et passer quelques coup de fils à ses hommes restant à Metropolis. Ils avaient envoyé AC et Dinah sur unemission au Brésil troisjours auparavant_. _

_A suivre…._


	3. Chapter 3

Chloé frappa à la porte de la chambre d'ami. N'obtenant aucune réponse elle l'ouvrit silencieusement pour découvrir la silhouette de la jeune femme profondément endormie dans le lit. Elle referma la porte et rejoignit ses garçons. Oliver avait convié Bart et Victor. Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle vit le plus jeune du groupe sortir sa tête du frigo la bouche pleine.

« Chalut Chloélichious ! »

Elle ne pu cacher son amusement en voyant Ollie, qui sans quitter l'écran des yeux, s'apprêtait à réprimander Bart. Malgré ses 18 ans, Bart avait longtemps vécu dans la rue et Oliver ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler les bonnes manières. Comme un grand frère le ferait. Bart était orphelin tout comme Ollie, et tous étaient heureux de retrouver un semblant de famille dans cette équipe où chaque membre avait sa place.

« On ne parle pas la bouche pleine Bart ! »

Bart avala bruyamment ce qu'il mastiquait.

« Désolé mais j'ai vraiment la dalle. »

« On ne dit… » Commença le milliardaire.

« Oui je sais. On ne dit pas j'ai la dalle mais j'ai un petit creux. » Termina Bart en roulant les yeux.

« Tu n'es qu'un estomac sur patte Bart. »

Bart regarda Chloé, faussement vexé avant d'éclater de rire. Victor passa le pas de la porte. Après de brèves salutations et un rapide briefing, le leader prit la parole.

« On va faire une reconnaissance à Luthorcorp. On doit récupérer le dossier sur Léa et si possible sur le labo dont elle nous a parlé. »

« Et Clark ? » demanda Victor.

« On va devoir se passer de lui. Chloé tu nous guideras depuis ici. Léa a confiance en toi et si elle se réveille, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit effrayée. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et avec l'aide de Victor elle installa le matériel de surveillance dans le bureau.  
Oliver pianota un code sur la télécommande et la bibliothèque du salon se sépara en deux, laissant apparaitre la pièce secret de Green Arrow ou il s'y engouffra.

Chloé était pourtant habituée à cette situation mais voir son homme revêtir sa double identité l'impressionnait toujours. Elle admirait le choix qu'Ollie avait fait et elle l'épaulait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans sa lutte pour la justice et malgré la crainte qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était dehors, elle avait trouvé sa place à ses cotés.

Oliver ressortit quelques minutes plus tard moulé dans son cuir vert qui faisait de lui Green Arrow, son arbalète et ses munitions parfaitement rangés dans les étuis correspondants.

« On y va les gars ! »

« Rentrez en un seul morceau. » prévint Chloé.

Victor et Bart acquiescèrent avant de monter dans l'ascenseur. Sans quitter sa compagne des yeux, Oliver remonta sa capuche. Après un léger mouvement de tête accompagné d'un sourire, qu'elle pu deviner être un « Je t'aime », il sortit sur le balcon et décocha une flèche avant d'être avaler par les ténèbres de Metropolis. Il détestait sortir sans la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser, juste au cas où. Leurs missions n'étaient jamais sans danger.

Chloé s'installa derrière son écran, le plan de la mission devant les yeux et son oreillette fixé à son oreille, attendant patiemment la confirmation de la position de ses garçons. C'est comme ca qu'elle surnommait affectueusement les membres de la ligue.

« Arrows à Tour de guet. On est à l'entrée. »

« Bien. Cyborg tu peux neutraliser les systèmes de sécurité. »

« C'est comme si c'était fait. » Informa l'homme robot.

« Flash, tu as trois gardes qui viennent sur ta gauche. »

Les quatre signatures thermiques se mélangèrent sans que Chloé puisse les distinguer. Elle entendit la bagarre qui était en train de se mener à l'autre bout de sa micro oreillette puis la voix triomphale de Bart s'éleva à nouveau.

« Et de trois les gars ! »

« On n'est pas en train de faire un concours Impulse. » L'informa l'archer.

« Tu dis ca parce que tu sais que je suis le meilleur. » plaisanta Bart.

« Non, parce que je préférerais qu'on rentre rapidement et en un seul morceau. Il y a d'autre endroit bien plus agréable pour passer une soirée. »

Leur leader restait toujours parfaitement concentré sur sa mission, rien ne pouvait le perturber. Il pu entendre sa compagne l'avertir de deux gardes venant face à lui.

« Dans un lit, en mission spécial, avec Tour de guet. »

Bart avait prononcé ses mots tellement bas qu'elle fut certaine qu'elle seule les avait entendu. Bart était il au courant ? Ou faisait-il simplement de l'humour auquel ils étaient tous habitués ? La voix haletante de leur leader refit surface.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Rien, rien, boss. J'ai juste un chat dans la gorge »

Oliver imposa autoritairement l'ordre dans son équipe. Le distordeur de voix rendait la sienne plus rauque et très sexy nota mentalement Chloé.

« On se concentre les gars. Tour, les archives ne sont pas ici. On monte au 2ème. »

« Ok les garçons. »

Un bruit provenant du balcon attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle quitta l'écran des yeux une seconde et balaya la pièce du regard, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte fermant la pièce dans laquelle Léa était endormie. Elle se fixa à nouveau sur son ordinateur. Une voix derrière elle l'a fit sursauter.

« Je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui nous appartient. »

La jeune femme bondit de sa chaise pour faire face aux trois hommes qui l'encerclaient. D'instinct elle mit en position d'attaque. Oliver et elle passaient de longues heures à s'entrainer aux arts martiaux, elle était encore loin d'égaler son mentor mais elle métrisait un combat. Mais là, trois hommes contre une femme, ce n'était pas loyale.

Elle sentit la panique monter dans tout son corps à la vision du canon d'une arme pointé sur elle. L'un des hommes s'approcha et arracha sa micro oreillette, coupant ainsi tout contacte avec ses héros. Désormais les garçons marchaient à l'aveuglette dans une fourmilière. Elle aurait juré que tous les points les désignant sur l'écran s'étaient immobilisés un instant.

« Ou est la fille ? » La voix lourde de l'homme armé fit s'hérisser Chloé.

Plus aucun doute possible quand à l'objet de leur convoitise. Lex n'avait vraiment pas perdu de temps pour lancer des hommes à sa recherche. Chloé pria intérieurement pour que la jeune fille reste en sécurité dans la chambre.

Le troisième homme la saisit brusquement par le bras. Jugeant le moment opportun elle lui décocha une droite dans la mâchoire qui le fit vaciller et enchaina avec un coup de pied à la hauteur du bras qui tenait l'arme, faisant gicler celle-ci à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Chloé baissa sa garde un court instant et elle se sentit pousser violemment contre le mur. Elle pu entendre tout ses os craquer sous le choc de l'impacte. Légèrement sonnée elle retomba lourdement à terre.  
Tous se retournèrent au claquement d'une porte. Chloé souffla un bon coup et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard effrayé de Léa, prostrée dans les escaliers. Le plus grand agresseur ramassa son arme et visa la jeune fille, paralysée par la peur. Cette vision donna un regain de courage à Chloé. Elle avait promit à Léa de la protéger et c'était une femme de parole. Elle se hissa difficilement sur ses pieds et s'élança contre l'homme armé. Ce dernier bascula et la balle qu'il décocha alla briser la baie vitrée.

« VA-T'EN ! » Chloé réitéra son ordre alors que Léa ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. « COURS ! »

Léa obéit à la jeune femme et s'engagea dans le couloir avant de se dématérialiser pour se fondre dans le mur. L'homme armé s'approcha de Chloé. Ses yeux étaient animés de colère, ce qui était de mauvais augures au vue de la situation.

« Rattrapez là ! » Ordonna-t-il aux deux hommes avant de se retourner vers Chloé.  
« Ca tu vas le regretter ! »

Il pointa l'arme sur Chloé. Encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec le mur elle se résigna et ferma les yeux. La panique rendait son souffle saccadé, les battements de son cœur menaçaient de faire exploser sa cage thoracique. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle accueillit la douleur vive mais brève portée à sa tempe.

A suivre….


	4. Chapter 4

_Oliver su au moment ou la communication fut coupé que Chloé avait des ennuies. Elle était bien formée et jamais elle n'aurait quitté son poste volontairement, elle savait trop le danger que couraient ses hommes. Refusant de se laisser envahir par l'inquiétude, il rassembla calmement ses hommes et regagnèrent la Tour Queen. _

_Son appartement n'était plus que l'ombre du théâtre qui venait d'y avoir lieu. Le bureau était tourné, bon nombre d'objets brisés et la baie vitré avait volé en éclat. Lex avait envoyé ses hommes et ils s'en étaient pris à Chloé. A cette pensée Oliver crispa si fort son poing qu'il pu sentir la paume de sa main percée par ses propres ongles. Il balaya son regard sur la pièce avant de se fixer sur un point brillant abandonné sur le sol. Il enjamba les quelques affaires et posa un genou à terre. Il fit glisser entre ses doigts le collier qui ornait le cou de sa compagne depuis qu'il le lui avait offert. Il sentit une main claquer amicalement son épaule avant d'entendre la voix confiante de Bart. _

_« On va la retrouver mec ! » _

_Il releva les yeux du médaillon avec une haine qu'aucuns de ses collègues et amis n'avaient jamais vu. _

_Le lourd silence qui pesait sur la pièce fut interrompu par le grincement des portes de l'ascenseur. Le sourire de Clark qui en sortit s'effaça à la vu de l'état des lieux. _

_« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix bordée d'inquiétude._

_« Lex a envoyé la cavalerie pour récupérer son nouveau jouet » Bart baissa les yeux devant le regard sévère d'Oliver lui signalant qu'il avait dépassé les limites. Bart était un garçon impulsif et il ne mesurait pas toujours l'impacte de ses paroles, « Désolé…Ils ont Chloé aussi » _

_Clark se raidit devant cet aveu. Chloé était sa meilleure amie et la savoir en danger le rendait aussi furieux qu'Oliver. Il les savait très proche et se doutait d'une relation entre eux mais refusait de les confronter. Garder cette partie de leur vie secrète était leur droit et il respectait ce choix. Il avait pu surprendre quelques caresses discrètes lors de leur réunion et il se souvenait du sourire éclatant qui naissait alors sur les lèvres de Chloé. Tout le monde auraient pu prendre ces simple gestes pour de l'amitié mais il connaissait bien ses deux amis et il n'y avait aucun doute, ils étaient heureux ensemble. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui._

_« Je vais à Luthorcorp » annonça Clark._

_Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer lorsqu'un bruit de verre craqua sur le sol. Avec l'agilité qui le caractérise, Oliver pointa son arbalète sur l'intrus. Il relâcha la pression sur la gâchette en reconnaissant le corps fantomatique de Léa. Clark s'approcha prudemment de la jeune femme dont les larmes rongeaient le visage et la fit assoir sur le canapé. _

_« Léa tu vas bien ? » Question idiote réfléchi Clark avant de se reprendre « Tu n'es pas blessé ? » _

_« Non… ca va » Léa dégluti un sanglot. « Mais ils ont emmené Chloé » _

_« Oui nous savons » L'informa Arrow « Tu sais ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? » _

_« Non. Elle m'a dit de m'enfouir alors je suis allée me cacher dans les murs. Je suis désolée. Elle m'a défendu et moi je l'ai même pas aidé » _

_Léa enfuit sa tête entre ses genoux qu'elle avait recroquevillé sur elle. Devant la culpabilité apparente de la jeune fille, Oliver s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle. Veillant à conserver une certaine distance il posa sa main sur le dos de celle de Léa. _

_« Regarde-moi Léa ! » Il attendit qu'elle lève les yeux sur lui « Tu as fais exactement ce qu'elle attendait de toi. » Assura Oliver avant de se relever. _

_Chloé avait encore une fois prouvé sa bravoure et sa loyauté dans ce combat mais elle devait sans doute en payer le prix maintenant. Oliver chassa cette image de son esprit et d'un signe de tête invita ses hommes à le suivre dans la salle de réunion afin d'organiser un plan d'action. Il était très difficile de gérer une pareille situation lorsque l'un de ses membres étaient en danger mais plus encore lorsqu'il s'agissait de la femme qu'il aimait. Celle-ci avait une capacité impressionnante à se mettre dans les embrouilles et il n'était pas rare qu'il doive intervenir en sa faveur mais il ne manquait jamais de la réprimander une fois à la maison. Leur dispute finissait alors au mieux dans leur lit ou encore sur le bureau. Elle allait s'en sortir cette fois encore, il le fallait. _

_« Clark ! Tu emmènes Léa en sécurité » ordonna Oliver._

_« Il faut qu'on retrouve Chloé. » _

_« Laisse-moi m'occuper de Chloé. Lex ne va pas abandonner et s'il veut récupérer Léa tu seras le mieux placé pour la protéger » répliqua froidement Oliver._

_D'abord hésitant, Clark finit par acquiescer et se tourna vers Léa. « Tu as confiance en moi ? »_

_La jeune femme hocha la tète après quelques instants et Clark la souleva pour partir en super vitesse._

_Oliver porta son attention sur Cyborg « Victor utilise tout les moyens disponible et pirate le système si il le faut mais je veux savoir ou est Chloé ? » Puis fit face au jeune Bart « J'ai besoin de toi sur place pour dégager l'entrée. » _

_« C'est de la folie Oliver. On ne sait même… » Intervint Victor avant d'être interrompu._

_« C'est Chloé ! » _

_La voix du leader résonna dans un rugissement. Son stoisme légendaire était en chute libre. Il posa ses mains à plat sur la table et se pencha en avant en fermant quelques instants les yeux. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits il soupira avant de relever son regard sur celui de ses amis. _

_« On y va les gars ! » _

_Sans plus un mot ils se séparèrent, chacun suivant les ordres de leur chef. _

_*****_

_Chloé ouvrit péniblement les yeux. D'après ce qu'elle put en voir elle se trouvait dans un labo. Elle tenta un mouvement qui fut avorté par une douleur dans ses poignets, des sangles trop serrées lui rongeaient les chairs. Un voile flou entravait sa vision mais elle n'eut aucune peine à reconnaitre la voix qui s'éleva. _

_« Tu te réveilles enfin ? Bien dormi ? » _

_«Lex ! » _

_Malgré la douleur elle releva dignement la tète pour faire face à l'homme qui fut autrefois son ami et qui approchait dangereusement d'elle avec un petit sourire arrogant sur le visage. Un frisson d'angoisse parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle le vit s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Il se pencha suffisamment prêt d'elle pour qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle chaud se répandre sur son visage. _

_« Ou est la gamine ? » Murmura-t-il. _

_« Va en enfer Lex ! » Reprit-elle sur le même ton. _

_« J'en grade l'entrée depuis bien longtemps maintenant. » _

_« Je te félicite » Elle défia le regard bleu de l'homme d'affaire « Tu es devenu ce que tu as toujours redouté. Tu es ton père ! » _

_Hors de question que Chloé s'incline devant lui, elle soutint le regard de Lex. Ce dernier n'affichait aucune émotion, si ce n'est ce sourire prétentieux qu'elle rêvait de lui faire ravaler. Pas de doute, il savait déstabiliser ses adversaires. Elle le vit se lever avec grâce et sans crier gare il lui affligea une gifle magistrale du revers de la main. La jeune femme lâcha un cri de surprise. Le gout du sang se rependit rapidement dans sa bouche lui donnant un semblant de nausée. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il s'éloigna pour prendre un appel alors que son téléphone portable s'était mit à vibrer dans la poche de son veston puis réapparu. Son sourire s'était estompé. _

_« J'ai une autre affaire dont je dois m'occuper » Il adressa un sourire en coin à Chloé. « Je te laisse avec mes hommes » Il raccrocha le bouton de sa veste en s'élançant vers la sortie  
« Faites la parler ! » Ordonna-t-il avant de quitter définitivement la pièce. _

_La bonne nouvelle était que Lex n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou Léa se cachait, la mauvaise c'est qu'il n'hésiterait à utiliser tous moyens pour la retrouver et si Chloé lui faisait obstacle il n'aurait aucun remord à l'éliminer. Elle refoula cette idée au tréfonds de son esprit, refusant de se laisser envahir par la peur. Déjà les trois hommes, le regard menaçant, s'avançaient vers elle. _

_******_

_Victor n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il avait pu suivre Lex sans difficulté grâce aux relais qu'il avait utilisés pour ses appels. Sans le savoir il les avait menés tout droit un de ses laboratoires d'expérimentation et ainsi même à Chloé. Cyborg avait ensuite rejoint Arrow et Flash sur les lieux.  
Savoir Chloé entre les mains de Lex révoltait Ollie au plus au point mais il ravala la colère qui formait une boule dans sa gorge et donna les dernières consignes à son équipe avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.  
Ollie progressait prudemment dans les couloirs, tous ses sens en alerte, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur l'endroit ou pouvait être enfermé sa compagne. Son corps était aussi tendu que son arbalète en prévision d'une éventuelle attaque.  
Victor lui signala la présence de deux gardes qu'Arrow mit KO en un rien de temps. _

_« Les gardes sont métrisés ! » _

_Oliver ne reçu en réponse que des grésillements dans son oreillette. _

_« Arrow à Cyborg ? Tu me reçois ? » Retenta Ollie. _

_La communication fut interrompue définitivement. Les brouilleurs avaient été activés par la sécurité, coupant tous contactes entre eux. Il se savait repérer et redoubla de prudence en reprenant ses pas. Il fut stoppé par le bruit d'une arme chargé braqué sur lui. _

_« Regardez ce qu'on a là ! » Le garde jubilait de sa prise « C'est le patron qui va être content ». Avec la capture de Green Arrow ils allaient se voir offrir une promotion. _

_Oliver fit volte face et leva les mains en signe de reddition. Le garde armé esquissa un pas en sa direction. Il devait réagir maintenant, avant que le garde ne puisse le désarmer. Il abattit violemment son arbalète sur la tête de l'homme, le mettant KO. Les deux autres l'encerclèrent rapidement. Il décocha une flèche dans l'épaule du brun et mit à terre le dernier à main nue. Malgré son excellente condition physique il ne put résister à la dose d'anesthésiant qui lui fut injecter par fléchette entre les deux omoplates. Il s'écroula à terre avant de perdre connaissance. _

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

Après une heure d'interrogatoire musclé avec les trois hommes de mains de Lex, Chloé fut emmenée dans une cellule. Son bourreau la jeta sans ménagement à terre avant de refermer la porte. Elle resta allongée quelques minutes. Sa vue était légèrement brouillée et son corps entier la faisait souffrir.  
Elle n'avait pas dit le moindre mot et son visage s'en était vu gratifié de quelques coups de poing. Elle tenta de se redresser maladroitement en prenant appui sur le seul meuble qu'elle put distinguer dans l'obscurité, un lit lui sembla t'il. Elle fit quelques pas pour étudier l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait mais prise de vertige, elle chancela, ses jambes refusaient de la porter plus longtemps. Elle se laissa glissa contre le mur. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle tente une évasion, les forces lui manquaient cruellement. Elle exalta quelques fois profondément refusant de céder à la peur qu'elle ressentait.  
Elle était optimiste, c'était une battante. Elle ne se laisserait pas impressionner et affronterait Lex, quelque en soit le prix à payer.

*******

Oliver reprit connaissance ligoté à une chaise. Ses lunettes de soleil lui avait été enlevé et sa capuche abaissée découvrant son anonymat à chacun.

« Ainsi Oliver Queen est Green Arrow » Lex fit face à Oliver et le sonda. « Remarque, à bien y réfléchir je ne suis pas surpris ! Queen Industries n'a jamais été touché par les attaques de la ligue »

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard.

« Tu es l'unique responsable Lex. J'aurais beaucoup de peine à te plaindre » Persiffla l'archer entre ses dents, contenant au maximum la rage qui montait en lui.

« Ne me plains pas mais plains plutôt ton employée »

« Ou est elle ? » Le regard d'Oliver se teinta d'inquiétude et tout son corps se tendit.

« Oh ! » Lex s'agenouilla et un rictus prit vie sur son visage. « Se pourrait-t- il que votre relation dépasse celle de patron-employée ? » Il se redressa et se tourna vers ses hommes « Mettez le avec elle ! ».

L'un des hommes leva la crosse de son arme et l'abattit violemment sur la nuque d'Oliver, l'assommant.

***********

Chloé se redressa, la peur au ventre, en entendant le cliquement de la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux silhouettes avachies sous le poids d'une troisième personne inconsciente. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle reconnu Oliver. Ils le lâchèrent sans ménagements au milieu de la pièce et ressortirent sans un mot. Elle accouru vers lui et souleva sa tête pour l'installer plus confortablement sur ses genoux.

« Ollie ! »

Cette voix étouffée d'un sanglot mais néanmoins rassurante lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa en posant une main sur sa tête en grimaçant de douleur.  
Un sentiment de rage s'empara de lui lorsqu'il se tourna vers sa compagne. Son visage était parsemé d'ecchymose déjà violacé et ses vêtements étaient en piteux état. Comment avaient-ils osé la toucher !

« Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » Murmura-t-il en caressant délicatement la joue de Chloé, une partie de lui soulagée de la savoir en vie.

« Ce n'est rien, je vais bien. » affirma-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Oliver.

Oliver posa son front contre celui de Chloé avant de souffler haineusement « Ils vont le payer. »

Il retira son gilet en cuir et le posa sur les épaules de Chloé puis, sans se préoccuper de la douleur qui rongeait tout son être, il se leva. Minutieusement il inspecta chaque détail de la cellule qui les maintenait prisonniers.

« Il faut qu'on sorte de là » annonça-t-il.

Chloé hocha la tête, ayant déjà noté qu'aucune évasion n'était possible. « Lex s'est assuré qu'on ne puisse pas s'enfuir. »

« Mais comme tout le monde sa patience a des limites. Il va finir par renvoyer ses hommes. » affirma Oliver en revenant s'asseoir auprès de sa compagne, l'ébauche d'un plan tournant dans sa tête. « Tu peux marcher ? »

« Je peux même courir s'il le faut »

« Bien parce que je pense que ca fera également partie du programme. »

Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et en retira l'élastique qui les nouait en demi-queue et la garda précieusement dans sa main. Le moment venu celle-ci lui serait utile. Il sortit ensuite la fléchette de secours qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et qui par chance avait échappé à la vigilance des gardes. Il y avait mieux qu'un lance-flèche improvisé mais ils s'en contenteraient. Oliver connaissait parfaitement chaque partie du corps et faisait mouche même les yeux fermés. Habilitée résultant de longues heures d'entrainement quotidien depuis son naufrage sur Starfish Island, dix ans auparavant. Il posa le projectile à sa portée et passa un bras autour de Chloé pour la blottir contre lui.

« Je crois qu'après ca on aura besoin de vacances. » soupira Chloé, sa voix tremblante de sanglot.

« Je t'emmènerais ou tu le souhaite mon ange »

« Méfies toi Queen. Je pourrais te prendre au mot. »

Oliver sourit légèrement au courage dont faisait preuve sa compagne mais il savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle était terrifiée par la situation mais elle ne le montrerait jamais

« On va sortir de là. Je te le promets mais tu dois reprendre des forces. Fermes les yeux » Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa compagne « Je veille sur toi ».

Ollie était quelqu'un d'obstiné et avait une confiance absolu en lui. Ce que les gens prenaient pour de l'arrogance lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois dans ce genre de situation. Education Made in Excelsior taquinait souvent Chloé.

Chloé étreignit le gilet d'Arrow et enfuit son nez dans le col pour en sentir l'odeur. Elle avait confiance en lui, il les sortirait de là. Bercée au rythme des paroles de son homme qui résonnaient en elle comme la promesse d'un lendemain

A l'heure qu'il était, les garçons devaient être à leur recherche, peut même déjà dans le bâtiment. Bart n'aurait pas su tenir sa langue et il aurait prévenu Clark. Celui-ci aurait sans hésiter mit Léa en sécurité pour venir à la rescousse de ses amis. Cette fois Oliver ne réprimanderait personne pour n'avoir pas suivi ses ordres. Pour les deux captifs le temps semblait figé. Aucun n'aurait pu dire depuis quand ils étaient enfermés dans cette cellule sombre et froide.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Des bruits de pas montant du couloir leur annoncèrent une visite imminente. C'était le moment ou jamais, l'opportunité qu'ils attendaient pour s'échapper. Oliver caressa tendrement le dos de la jeune femme pour la réveiller mais elle se redressa brusquement, effrayée. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour étouffer le cri qu'elle allait pousser et désigna d'un mouvement de tête la porte. Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne, y cherchant la réponse d'une question silencieuse. Elle acquiesça, se redressa contre le mur et fixa l'entrée d'où leurs tortionnaires n'allaient pas tarder à surgir.

Ollie enroula le caoutchouc autour de son poignet et le repassa sur son majeur pour le tendre. Il plaça ensuite la flèche entre ses doigts et serra fermement le poing puis se releva. Il jeta un dernier regard à Chloé et lui adressa un sourire confiant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur leurs agresseurs. D'instinct Oliver couvrit Chloé de sa carrure. Cette fois personne ne lui ferait du mal.

« J'espère que vous avez profité de vos derniers instants ensembles » ricana le garde « Monsieur Luthor veut vous voir. »

L'un des hommes s'approcha d'eux. Oliver le visa rapidement et ouvrit la main pour libérer la fléchette qui l'atteignit à la base du cou. Suffisamment pour le plonger dans le coma dans d'atroce souffrance mais pas pour le tuer.  
Chloé envoya de toutes ses forces un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes de l'homme à sa proximité faisant plier celui-ci sous la douleur.  
Oliver n'eut qu'à abattre son poing sur le nez du dernier garde pour le mettre hors jeu.

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère »

Oliver lança un coup d'œil compatissant malgré lui à l'homme qui se roulait par terre en se tenant l'entre jambe, pas de doute celui ci maudirait Chloé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, puis il saisit la main de sa compagne et l'entraina à sa suite.

Ils longèrent prudemment le couloir jusqu'à une intersection. D'un bras Oliver plaqua Chloé étroitement au mur et pencha légèrement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil. Il se rabattit en apercevant une silhouette se profiler à quelque pas seulement d'eux. Il leva le poing prêt à l'abattre lorsque les pas se firent plus proches. Dans une parfaite maitrise il put retenir son coup à quelques centimètres de la mâchoire de Bart.

« Who, who, Amigo ! C'est comme ca qu'on accueille les potes? »

Oliver lâcha un soupire de soulagement avant de donner une accolade sincère au cadet de l'équipe. La tension avait baissé d'un cran mais ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de ce guêpier.

« J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient » dit Bart à l'intention d'Oliver en lui tendant son armement. « Je l'ai piqué au mec en dessus » Son regard se posa sur Chloé, toujours appuyée au mur mais qui maintenant affichait un léger sourire. « T'as mauvaise mine Tour de Guet ? »

« Et tu t'étonnes de ne pas réussir à emballer avec ce genre de compliments ? » Se moqua gentiment Chloé avant de reprendre plus sérieusement « Je m'en remettrai »

« Je viendrais te soigner ! » Bart était l'une des personnes les plus adorables qu'elle connaissait « Ah ouais j'ai encore ca » Il tendit une micro oreillette à son leader.

« Ok. Bart tu nous dégages le passage. » Le pressa Oliver.

La sécurité était déjà surement sur leur trace, inutile de courir plus de risques en restant à découvert dans ce couloir. Bart acquiesça et sortit du bâtiment à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« La voix est libre » leur annonça fièrement la voix de Bart. « Superman et Cyborg s'occupent de l'étage »

« A nous de jouer » Oliver baissa légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de sa compagne « Tu es prête ? »

« J'étais prête il y a une heure Arrow »

La jeune femme appuya ses paroles d'un sourire auquel Oliver répondit avant d'armer son arbalète en prévision d'une éventuelle attaque. Il passa ensuite un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne pour assurer ses pas boitilleux. Traverser ce couloir en temps normal aurait été une promenade de santé mais il lui semblait à présent être un vrai défi. Ils étaient tous deux diminués par les traitements infligés et cela ralentissait considérablement leur progression.

Quelques dizaine de mètres les séparaient encore de l'intersection. A mi-chemin un homme les interpella. Ils entendirent juste le mouvement de charge d'une arme avant de se retourner pour faire face à Lex. Arrow cacha sa compagne derrière lui et pointa son arbalète à hauteur de la tête de Luthor. Aucun ne quittait sa position.

Leur adversaire affichait un visage fermé mais les flammes de l'enfer dansaient dans ses yeux, le rendant particulièrement impressionnant.  
Le temps s'était figé. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné. Ollie ne laisserait pas Lex s'enfuir maintenant. Pas après ce qu'il avait osé faire à Chloé, à Léa et à tous les autres.

Chloé ressentit une panique encore plus profonde que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et ce sentiment était accentué par ce qu'elle voyait sur le visage d'Oliver. Sa mâchoire était crispée de toute la rage qu'il contenait mais pourtant aucun signe d'inquiétude ne transparaissait. Il avait une arme pointé sur lui, Lex n'hésiterait pas longtemps avant de l'abattre mais la seule chose qui le terrifiait était de perdre sa compagne. Et elle refusait de le perdre aussi.

Les doigts de Lex se mirent en mouvements sur la gâchette. Oliver décocha une flèche avant d'être bousculé. Il vacilla d'un pas et leva un regard rempli d'effroi devant l'ouragan qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Chloé gisait sur le sol, inconsciente. Il se laissa tomber lourdement par terre.

« Mon amour…non…non… reste avec moi » Il passa un bras sous elle, la souleva et la reposa contre lui. « Je t'en pris reste avec moi » Il pressa sur la blessure pour contenir l'hémorragie qui maculait déjà son gilet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ollie » Il sentait les battements s'affaiblir sous ses doigts et sa respiration devenait difficile mais elle força un sourire pour murmurer quelques mots « Je…Je t'aime. »

« Non. Ne dit pas ca mon amour, pas maintenant…s'il te plait » Il caressa sa joue puis releva la tête. « Superman !!! » Il hurla d'une voix bordée de désespoir avant de revenir sur Chloé qui avait perdu connaissance.

Il devina l'arrivée de son ami par le coup de vent qu'il ressentit dans son dos. Clark fronça les sourcilles d'incompréhension devant une scène qui lui paraissait irréelle. Désemparé, il s'agenouilla prés d'Arrow qui tenait fermement le corps de Chloé.

« Oh…Chloé…Pas toi…Je t'en pris, pas toi » Il caressa les cheveux de sa meilleure amie. Son visage portait les nombreux stigmates de ses rencontres avec ses agresseurs et pourtant elle semblait sereine

Clark releva un regard rougi sur Oliver. Il vit une perle d'eau longer le visage de son leader pour venir mourir sur celui de la jeune femme.

Cette journée avait commencé parfaitement bien, comme tant d'autre, ca aurait du être un beau dimanche. Chloé et Oliver avaient décidés de se promener un moment en foret avant de rejoindre leur appartement ou ils auraient diné tranquillement en tête à tête avant de passer la nuit à faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces avec une prédilection pour le bureau. Comment ca avait pu dégénérer aussi vite ?

« Donne-la moi Oliver » Clark glissa un bras sous le corps de Chloé pour la soulever « Son cœur bat, faiblement mais il bat. Je l'emmène à l'hôpital. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir en super vitesse il sentit le bras d'Arrow s'accrocher au sien.

« Non. Emmène-la au laboratoire Queen Industries. Ils sauront quoi faire »

Clark leva sur lui un regard surpris mais se résigna à demander des explications lorsqu'il vit une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux d'Oliver. C'était son ami, sans doute le meilleur, il avait confiance en lui. Il acquiesça et partit en direction des laboratoires Queen's.

Lorsqu'Oliver avait utilisé la drogue expérimentale de Luthorcorp, elle le rendait plus fort mais lui permettait également de guérir ses blessures. Il avait pris la précaution d'en garder une ultime ampoule dans un cas d'urgence. C'était un cas d'urgence.  
Il connaissait les effets secondaires que provoquait cette drogue et Chloé se rappelait sans nul doute de se qu'elle avait provoqué, notamment la rencontre entre Lois et la table en verre d'Oliver. Elle lui en voudrait certainement de faire ce choix mais peu importe, il refusait de vivre sans elle. Et pis il saurait la convaincre que son choix était l'unique solution possible.

C'est avec détermination qu'il enjamba le corps sans vie de Lex auquel il n'accorda qu'un bref regard avant de s'élancer dans le couloir. Il ne laisserait personne lui barrer le chemin. Il quitta le bâtiment sans encombre. Cyborg et Flash attendaient leur leader à l'extérieur.  
Clark avait réussi à emmener Chloé au labo dans les temps, il le fallait. C'est avec cet espoir qu'Ollie enfourcha sa moto et après un signe de tête envers ses hommes pour les remercier, il démarra en trombe pour rejoindre sa compagne.

A suivre …


	7. Epilogue

Un an plus tard

Oliver parcourait les gros titres du Daily Planet. L'information principale était la commémoration de la mort de l'unique héritier de la famille Luthor. Luthorcorp avait été depuis remise en main d'une jeune femme.

Les laboratoires expérimentaux de LuthorCorp avaient quasiment tous été démantelés. Les hommes d'Ollie traquaient les derniers. Plusieurs supers héros avaient agrandis les rangs au fil des mois, tous répondaient aux ordres d'Oliver qui demeurait fidele à l'équipe de la première heure mais depuis quelques mois il avait appris à déléguer à Clark, Victor, AC et Bart et il limitait un peu ses patrouilles. Il avait des circonstances atténuantes.  
Il leva son regard sur la silhouette de son épouse paisiblement endormie dans leur lit. Un sourire illumina son visage.

Quelques jours après leur aventure dans le labo 33.1, il avait offert à Chloé le voyage promit. A la grande surprise de la jeune femme il l'avait emmené à Paris. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'éclat dans les yeux de sa compagne lorsqu'elle avait découvert la Tour Eiffel ou encore ses larmes de joie lorsqu'il avait posé solennellement un genou à terre au milieu de la place de la Concorde. Elle s'était jetée à son cou en hurlant que, oui elle voulait passer le reste de ses jours avec lui. Deux jours plus tard il l'avait épousé dans une petite mairie du centre de Paris qu'il avait fait décorer aux gouts de la jeune femme. Ils avaient renouvelé leurs vœux à leur retour à Smallville. Leur mariage n'avait étonné personne.

Ollie se leva et parcouru les quelques pas qui le séparait du lit. Il s'allongea à ses cotés et la contempla un instant avant de chasser délicatement le tissu qui la recouvrait. Il laissa glisser sa main sur le corps de Chloé en s'arrêtant un instant sur la cicatrice laissé par Lex sous son sein droit puis poursuivi son exploration. Il caressa tendrement le ventre arrondi de sa femme et déposa un baiser à l'endroit même ou logeait leur enfant, leur avenir. Chloé remua légèrement. Sans interrompre sa caresse il redressa la tête pour guetter le réveil imminent de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un sourire radieux auquel Ollie ne put que répondre.

« Bonjour Madame Queen ! » Il écarta une mèche de cheveux sur le visage de son épouse

« Salut mon amour »

« T'ais je déjà dis que tu étais magnifique ? » Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« Oui tous les matins. Mais tu ne diras plus ca dans trois mois quand je serais prête à exploser. »

Il éclata de rire devant la moue perplexe qu'affichait Chloé.

« C'est faux. Tu l'es toujours un peu plus à mes yeux. »

« Tenteriez-vous de me séduire M. Queen ? »

Pour seule réponse il prit possession de ses lèvres puis dévia dans le cou de la jeune femme avant de s'écarter. Elle n'hésita pas à lui montrer sa frustration par un grognement.

« Il est l'heure mon amour. » Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il enfilait un t-shirt.

« Tu crois vraiment que Lois et Clark nous en voudraient d'être en retard ? » Demanda innocemment Chloé.

Oliver ria. « Je te rappelle que tu es la demoiselle d'honneur de Lois alors oui, c'est certain, elle nous étriperait. »

Après un dernier baiser sur le front de son épouse il quitta la pièce. Chloé poussa un long soupire de résignation et se leva. Elle enfila un peignoir et descendit à la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et, sans un bruit, contempla la vision de bonheur qui s'offrait à elle. Oliver et Léa riaient gaiment en savourant leur petit déjeuner.

La jeune fille n'était jamais retournée chez elle, elle avait refusé catégoriquement de revoir les gens qui l'avaient vendu à l'ennemi. Oliver et Chloé n'avaient pas hésité à la prendre sous leurs ailes. Ollie avait fait marcher ses relations et ils n'avaient pas eu de difficultés à en obtenir la garde officielle. Ses parents ne s'y étaient pas opposés.  
Elle était devenue une jeune fille épanouie et sure d'elle avec cette nouvelle famille. Elle leur avait d'ailleurs fait part de son choix déterminée à servir la ligue. Elle s'entrainait beaucoup avec Chloé ou le reste de l'équipe et métrisait parfaitement son pouvoir. Vu son jeune âge, Oliver ne l'envoyait jamais en mission mais il lui autorisait certaine patrouille avec lui ou Bart. Ce dernier se montrait particulièrement protecteur envers elle. Ils refuseraient certainement de l'admettre mais quelque chose de fort les liait.

Chloé posa une main sur son ventre. Tout bientôt la famille s'agrandirait encore pour leur plus grand bonheur. Elle était comblée. Le 24 septembre aurait pu sonner la fin, elle avait vraiment vu la mort de près  
Ce jour là ils avaient remporté une bataille mais la guerre était loin d'être terminée. Il leur restait beaucoup d'injustice à réparer mais ils y travaillaient.

Fin.


End file.
